


Promises You Can Keep

by Rohirrim_Writer



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohirrim_Writer/pseuds/Rohirrim_Writer
Summary: Fanwork about the Game of Thrones x Frozen fanfiction (smut, ah-hem) written by RonnieWriting featuring Original Character Jarri created by RonnieWriting.
Relationships: Jarri/Ina
Kudos: 2





	Promises You Can Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RonnieWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieWriting/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Tide of Ice and Blood (Beta)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559538) by [RonnieWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieWriting/pseuds/RonnieWriting). 



In the long dark after the sparse few hours of daylight, that is when Járri fell into her arms. After he returned from the hunt with his kin, or long scouting trips further north, or when the nights alone in his meager lodge wore on too long. 

Their unions were never ones of gentleness. He didn’t always touch her like a man starved, but he always came to her hungry. They made love like the dogs and the pigs and the wild things. It was something he felt in his bones when he was away for too long. 

“ **Why do you touch me so softly, this night?** ” He asked, in wonder of her hand which traced the lines of his chest, the new scars there and the old.

“ **Because you have long been gone and I have missed you.** ” She smirked when she said it and though it rang of truth he sensed a shallower meaning.

“ **You have missed my cock.** ” He had seen her atop it, heard her curses and cries, and he had been in that mouth. He knew her feelings for his cock.

**“I have missed your cockiness perhaps. But as for your member…** ” She raised a doubting eyebrow. “ **I have seen whittled phalluses more impressive.** ”

He would be affronted were it not her, that she should think she could find better pleasure with a wand of wood than his own of flesh and blood. It is her and he knows she only means to rile him to the point that he will hold her firmly and take her wildly. His cock is already hard and ready at the thought. 

“ **You are not impressed by it then?** ” He dragged her hand down his chest to the bulge beneath the thick weave. 

“ **If by impressed you mean I cannot find a dozen like it at market, then no.** ” She swallowed when she spoke and he wondered if she hungered for it even now. If the wetness gathered in her mouth as it did her sex. He wondered if she would suck him while he drank from her tonight so he could quench his thirst before claiming her cunt. 

“ **Then perhaps I can press upon you to reconsider.** ” He stepped closer to smell the pine and wood smoke and ash of her hair. There’s a musk there that makes his blood hot under his skin. 

“ **I might be swayed.** ” Yes, he could feel how she swayed. Even now, she managed to remain aloof, even as her hands came to grip the hides on his chest. 

“ **Do not play games with me, I beg you, they have been long nights since I have last seen you.** ” The memory of their games kept him warm many a night when he was away, but when he returned it was not games he sought. 

He has given her the bargaining chip she needed. She stood a little taller to bring her hands to his hair, one at the base and one at his temple. She tugged and it was almost enough to bring him to his knees.

“ **That is not the manner in which we beg.** ” She whispered to his parted lips.

**“Please, My Temptress, let me ravage your body so that I might find my pleasure.** ” He would take her like a man bowing at an altar, like a man in need of a large God, devastated and penitent.

“ **No,** ” she rebuffed, high and mighty as a Queen. 

“ **Then let me give you yours Inamorata, and I will find no finish for myself.** ” He had sunk near to his knees and now she stood above him, looking down. 

“ **Ah, but you make promises you cannot keep, Lover.** ” She gently stroked that thumb that so deliciously pulled his braids to caress his abused flesh along the borders of his face. 

“ **Then tell me how you wish me to take you so that I might appease you.** ” He ached with it now, the need to bury himself within her. 

She was considerate as she looked him over, fastidious in her attentions, before she spoke as if she asked him for nothing more than bringing her a Snøsøte bloom.

“ **Torture me with pleasure until it builds up inside my body-until it thrashes and writhes-looking for a way out. Take me so that pleasure becomes pain and any pain you inflict will only add to my pleasure. Until I shatter. And there is no pain, there is only release.** ” She watched his wind chapped lips as she spoke, traced the lines of his skin, his cheeks and nose that were scarred red and bitten from the neverending cold.

He shuddered, head falling back further into her waiting hands, he felt more a King on his knees for her than in the greatest halls. 

“ **You shall have it** .” He expected acquittal, to be pardoned with a kiss, but he was left bereft. 

She stepped away to slip free from her tunic and he wished to the God’s he could step forward and take her now. He remained, instinctually, the hunt taught him to know when to be still. 

When she stood bare in the light of the fire like Mother of Mercy she finally took pity on him and stepped back into his embrace. He wrapped her in the strength of his arms, relishing the feet of her silken skin beneath his fingers, and laid his forehead between the altar of her breasts. 

“ **So easily tamed, is the beast.** ” Her teasing tone did not match the tender way in which she played with the ends of his hair and felt the sun spots atop his shoulder with the other. 

“ **Would you have the beast primal?** ” He asked with a kiss to the swell of her breast as he admired the peak, rosy and plush, but that he knew would be hard and wrinkled under his attentions. He looked up to watch her answer. 

“ **I would have him** **_feral._ ** ” She leaned down to growl against his lips. 

He pounced then, roaring to his feet to take his naked lover in his arms. He had thought of her, when he ate sour preserved sour cherries and the sweetmeats when they had long enough to decently roast them over the fire. 

Now as he dipped his tongue into her mouth he savored the taste like fine currant wine, sour and satisfying. She kissed him in return open-mouthed and generous. Rough tongues twisted against each other until he was swallowing her saliva and his own. 

Her lips became swollen under his attention, his obsession, and it was easier to suck them between his own. The position left him wanting and he tired of not being able to feel her warm skin for himself. 

She laid upon his furs to wait for him. To watch him. 

He’d heard tales of whores, seen them for himself when he had grown into manhood, but never partook. They’d do anything, they said. Put it in any hole and she will beg you for it, they whispered. She will spread herself open for you, so wanton are they, they cackled. 

His woman lay spread for him, hand between her thighs, fingers working with the sure movements of someone who sewed thick hides together and wove reads and fileted fish to pluck out their bones. They might meet like illicit lovers in the night, but she was no harlot. 

What would those men say if he whispered of the things they did together in the night? These men who could not find the love of a good woman but for coin and who deserved even less than life dealt them. No, Járri knew his good fortune, and he endeavored to merit it every time they came together. 

He fell upon her now, so that he could lavish her throat with attention, so that he might tongue her ears and suck the lobes. She cried out in a song sweet to his ears. There had been others who vied for his attention, nights spent outside the cradle of her arms, but he always ended up back here. 

They never made the same sound when his lips wrapped wound their neck, so that if he closed it-if he snapped his teeth, there would be death. But oh how she sang when he kissed her there, her throat bobbing under his tongue.

She had been mocking when they’d first lain together, depreciative of her own wiles. She asked him if he liked laying with men. He wasn’t ignorant to the jokes amongst the more vulgar of men and what they said about her. 

He’d asked if she planned to take him in his ass. She’d laughed and offered him use of her phallus. He’d never seen a woman’s aide, but he knew them to exist. 

“ **_Show me_ ** .” He’d said. The first time he’d watched her come had been on another cock. Was it any wonder no other would satisfy?

“ **Speak to me, Ina. Let me hear you, please.** ” He came to gulp the air that she gasped from her mouth, warm and humid. 

A summer child, she shone by the light, and he marveled when their hair mixed against the floor. Her eyes blinked back at him, foggy like the sky before snowfall, in the way they looked when she would lose herself to him. 

“ **Járri, I dreamed of you.** ” He groaned and showered her temples with kisses. He knows there was more to come, knows the things she spoke would take him apart as quickly as the feel of her cunt. 

“ **You came to me in a bear’s fur.** ” He was less concerned with what she was saying just now and more concerned with licking each droplet of his sweat that rolled to her skin away. He followed their trail, or rather they followed him, as he moved down her body, moving quickly to get to her breasts. 

“ **You laid it on the ground and me upon it.** ” Her breaths came shallower and her back arched into his waiting mouth. She fed him her nipple like a suckling babe. He was no babe. His lips sucked a great portion of her breast into his mouth. He rolled the buttery flesh with his tongue until she was babbling, unable to speak. 

“ **Járri-** ” He ignored her plea, such a charming sound upon her lips, to move to her underarm. He nosed her bicep up and away so that he could bury it there. Her hands had long since found their purchase where they could find it, in his hair and on the wing of his shoulder blade, and when he laved his tongue there she clung to him there.

“ **Tell me.** ” He stopped to command, salt on his tongue. 

“ **You took me.** ” He waited for her response to continue his task. He did not ask for more, did not beg for how, he bit into the delicate pillow beside him, the slight swell of the start of her breast. 

“ **From behind!** ” She cried. He stayed there, like a dog on a bone, while he rutted like one against her thigh. 

“ **Járri!** ” He let her go to groan. 

She’d called his name like that in the village once. They didn’t normally speak, not much, not enough. But she’d been looking for his mother and had found him first. The sound of it would have had him half doubled over had he not been able to grab the side of the sled. He had choked on his moan. 

He’d never heard that sound outside of his bed and it put him there then. He’d been far too short with her, and she’d left fiery and angry, which only made the problem worse. He’d worked himself harder and faster than he had even in his adolescence when he finally found himself alone. 

“ **You wrapped your arm around me and held yourself above me-** ” It was any wonder that he should find himself erect every time she spoke when such filth spilled out when he asked for it. 

He lined his cock up against her folds and thrust. 

“ **And you-Járri!-you-** ” He’d moved too soon, the closer she got to orgasm the more difficult it became for her to speak until eventually she became incoherent. 

“ **Like the time after the equinox!** ” She screamed when his head caught on her entrance. 

He’d been with women whose sensitivities did not appeal to him. He’d learned to appreciate hers. Like the way her body became so welcoming when he teased her opening, the flesh there almost as sensitive as her clit. Or the way that a firm hand below her belly button could send her over the edge and if he positioned it just right he could feel his cock moving beneath it. He learned to crave the way her toes curled and stroked the furs and the hair of his thighs and calves.

She had ruined him, surely. 

His mother would probably say she would be the making of him. 

“ **How do you want it now?** ” He panted. His foreskin is dragging against her, catching on the parts of her that haven’t yet been spread with her slick release, and it rolled his eyes back in his head. 

“ **Like** **_this_ ** .” She slurred. 

Propped up on his elbow and forearm beside her face, he used his other hand to hold her hip in place as he guided himself in. Her hand helped maneuver him into place before going to slide against her own clit. 

“ **Ina** .” He moaned and she turned her head to kiss his arm. 

He knew what they said of Northern men in the South.  _ Dogs _ .  _ Savages _ .  _ Great hulking beasts. _

When he fucked her he saw for the first time what they meant. The woman in his arms stood far shorter than he and though she was built strong, she was dwarfed by his larger frame, a great hulking beast. He was savage when he rocked into her, unrelenting. He crouched over her, ass in the air, like a dog in rut. 

He was stripped bare before her. A slave to his needs. To her. He needed her to come more that he needed his own release and it made the pleasure  _ writhe  _ within him. And if felt very nearly like pain. 

His face fell into the crook of her neck when his thrusts became more erratic, he can no longer keep the steady pace he knows will bring her to orgasm. He felt her fingers with every thrust, brushing against his shaft, and it pushed him closer still. 

He took his hand from her hip to drive his heel into the pillowy flesh above her mound. She thrashed against him, but his weight pinned her down, so that nothing separated them. Even the very air made way for them so that he could make a home in her skin. That had to explain why he couldn’t breath when he was with her this way. 

Something like his name and a prayer fell from her lips.  _ Gods let this woman be the making of me _ . He prayed his own as he spilled within her, a collective pulse and wetness and warmth surrounding him. 

He spent a long moment recovering in the shelter of the curtain of her hair which smelled of pine, smoke, and ash-and now him. When he pulled away she was smiling languidly. Dalliances didn’t smile like that. They simpered. They angled for  _ more _ . More sex, more of him, more of everything. 

His bedmate never demanded more than he was willing to give. As many times as he would leave she would welcome him back with understanding and companionship. 

“ **Ina** .” He sighed and pulled his soft cock from her body to watch his seed drip out. There was power in it, he knew. His mother spoke of its power, not just to create life, but to protect and ward too. He slipped the hand that already brushed her curling hairs down to collect it as it slipped from her body. 

He stared at it in his hand for a moment before using two thick fingers to slide it back inside her. She tensed, her breath hitched, and her hand twitched as if to stop him. She was still sensitive. He could feel the fluttering of her walls. 

He stroked along the wall of her cunt, and the entrance of her womb, until she once again came apart under him. His grazing knuckles against the mouth of her cunt and thumb rubbing her clitoris sent her clenching around him greedily. 

When he pulled his fingers free he licked them clean of their release. It tasted of sour summer berries and bitter grain beers and the earth itself. 

“ **I missed your cock.** ” She said when he has helped wipe her clean and they lie by the fire, between wakefulness and sleep. 

“ **Has it impressed you then?** ”

“ **Believe me when I say you have made an impression.** ” She snorted. “ **I think you’ve made an imprint** .”

He laughed and she joined in. As the fire died down and sleep sang to him her siren’s song he heard her speak. 

“ **I would have you in my arms everyday, lover.** ” He’d never heard words that insighted greater fear in him, but he pulled her into his arms anyway. 


End file.
